Cosa de Palabras
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Hay diferentes formas de relacionarse: "Retírate estúpido"; "Maldita puta sin sentimientos"/ Lo de ellos habrá que pensar que es solo cosa de palabras.


**Oh sí, aquí está la**

**pareja más rara que me atrevo a publicar. Bueno como deben de haber notado esto es un Hidan x Tayuya, un súper crack con todas las reglas. Pero como a mí me gusta lo raro, además de que me parecen una pareja estupenda, no hay más que dejarlos salir a la luz. Además de que ya tenía ganas de hacer este fic desde el año pasado, abría que agradecer que no lo hice, porque mis ideas no eran muy buenas.**

**Pareja: Hidan x Tayuya**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje obsceno. No soy de las que usa mucho este, pero estos dos son una combinación exuberante de estas.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados son de Masashi Kishimoto, una genio con una gran imaginación, y el desgraciado que hace infelices a mis personajes favoritos T-T**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosa de palabras<strong>_

Y el sonido refulgente de la música se escuchaba armoniosamente. El mejor tributo al dios temido de Jashin, era el sonar de la música suave con mausoleos de muerte. Oh, y lo mejor era que las personas con más talentos en las artes musicales, fueron al lugar a conmemorar a Jashin.

Entonces empezó a sonar, el fluctuante sonido de la flauta. Las sonatas de la muerte, bella música que complacería al Gran Jashin, y entre todas las chicas que tenían la flauta en manos, una a paso lento sobresalió del resto. Las flautas callaron y empezó el solo de la chica. Sus dedos se movían con soltura, sus labios tocaban los huecos respectivos y creaban una hermosa melodía; la chica más talentosa de la escuela de Bellas Artes Musicales era quien nos daba la grata oportunidad de saber de su talento, y valía.

La pieza era bella, pero considerablemente extensa, haciendo que muchos les diera, por querer que se acabase la pieza. Ese fue el error cometido, ya que entre todo el silencio que solo era acallado por la armonía de la música del instrumento, una persona aplaudió, para hacerle saber así que se estaba aburriendo. Fue un error, porque de esa forma la inspiración, y calma de la pelirroja tuvo un contratiempo, y fallo en la sonata.

Tomo aire, intento tener calma. Pero mierda, ella jamás se equivocaba, y por un mal nacido ella tuvo un error, frente al público oyente. Refunfuño, contra todos dentro de su boca, pero al notar los demás que ella ya no tocaba hicieron el mismo acto que el susodicho, y empezaron a aplaudir. Se altero aún más, tiro la flauta y la rompió en el escenario, haciendo de esa forma que todos la mirasen atentos. Dio un grito de desprecio a los oyentes, para después mostrar el dedo que está en medio de su mano, y salirse corriendo. Lo que había dicho era: "Váyanse a la mierda, malditos estúpidos y ese puto Jashin que no existe"

Agarró sus cosas malhumorada, decidida a irse. Entonces la agarró uno de los tantos que tocaba un instrumento, y la jalo para verle.

- ¿Por qué, has reaccionado de esa forma? – pregunto un consternado Jirobo – es horrible ver a chicas comportarse así en público

- ¡Suéltame bola de grasa! – hablo con desprecio – dije solo lo que pensaba

Salió del lugar, las demás personas que ella conocía le miraron atentas y con miedo. Otras con reproche, la única persona que le daba gracia lo que hizo ella, era a Karin quien en muchos aspectos se parecía a Tayuya.

Vio la puerta de enfrente, fue a zancadas al lugar, sin importarle que los creyentes del Dios inexistente le mirasen con repudio y desprecio. Llego al portón que parecía como de una iglesia católica, la gran diferencia es que esta tuviese manchones rojos en ella como muestras de sangre. Un culto similar al satánico, o aún peor, así eran los jashinistas. Si fuese otra persona la que hizo eso, estuviera ahora muriéndose de miedo, mas Tayuya no tenía tiempo para estar con tales cosas estúpidas.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir, cuando un atrevido bloqueo su camino. Lo miró enfurecida, carcomiéndole la rabia que traía encima.

- Retírate estúpido – grito intentando apartarle

-o-

La peor cosa que podían hacer al honorable Dios que tenía, acababa de ser hecha. En un escenario, a boca de una chiquilla bocona, que hozo hacer tal muestra de ateísmo que en sí era inaceptable.

El peor de los casos es que Kakuzo se partió de la risa, junto a muchos de sus "amigos" – cosa que él no sentía, más los sentía como compañía innecesaria – fue el colmo. Ese mismo instante, entro rompiendo a patadas el camerino de las chicas de flauta, y no la encontró, así que para tranquilizarse un poco insulto a diestra y siniestra, a las pobres mozalbetas del lugar.

Fue a la puerta, y la vio. Para el colmo más enfadada que él. _Maldita pagana, sin respeto al Gran Jashin_,

Le bloqueo el camino, y para colmo la muy desquiciada se atrevió a gritarle. Jashin no atribuye de paciencia a sus seguidores, así que el gritarle como descocido, no era algo malo, solo un acto normal que podría tener cualquier persona. Así que tomo aire.

- Maldita puta sin sentimientos – dijo con voz de ultratumba, con la idea de que esta se sobrecoja, y solo logró que ella le vea molesta – eres una maldita hereje, debes pagar por la blasfemia que acabas de cometer.

La chica le vio, por un momento. Mala siendo paciente, pésima escuchando discursillos, aún menos apta para lo que sea que tenga como concerniente el hecho de escucharse insultada. Solo ella insultaba, lo demás jodidos idiotas podían ser insultados y jamás ella.

- Espera maldito beato, sin cerebro en tu jodidamente pequeña cabeza – le grito esta mientras, se molestaba aún más y apretujaba esa flauta (otra, no la rota) en sus manos – no tienes el derecho, de joderme la paciencia con cada estupidez que te atreves a decir, solo porque te da la maldita gana.

En ese momento se escucho una risilla, más exactos la de Deidara, quien como otros de sus amigos, agradecían el hecho de haber sido obligados a ir a tal lugar, justo ese día. Los únicos que con el revuelo aprovecharon para irse fueron Itachi, Sasori y Konan, quienes se llevaban un premio de serios y parcos.

- ¡Maldita pagana, eres una maldita engendra desagradable y asquerosa! - grito en nueva cuenta el jashinista a la atea – puta sin remordimientos, eres la cosa más vil y despreciable que he visto en mi vida

- Y tú, un maldito salvaje que solo puede hablar de cosas inexistentes – reprocho la chica – además de que eres ese jodido estúpido, que aplaudió en un principio

- Mis oídos se irritaban con esa mierda que tocabas – respondió con ese mismo tono

- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo ella aún más enfadada – pues a mí me parece, mejor mí música que esos cantos sin sentidos que tienen.

- Y tú… - peor en ese momento se dio cuenta de un artefacto algo peculiar que le enfocaba – joder Kakuzo, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

- Te estoy grabando – respondió el otro sin mover la cámara – tus peleas son graciosas, y esta mujer te da pelea, ganare demasiado, por tu lenguaje mal hablado.

- Pero… – joder, ¿acaso no tenía el derecho de acabar una conversación? Fue lo que pensó al ver a esa chica que salía sin reparos del lugar.

La siguió, en realidad estaba medio que perdiendo en ese ámbito que se supone era suyo. Le agarro afuera, y puso la disputa de nuevo en marcha.

- Tú, maldito tomate andante – fue así como logró captar su atención logrando que se quedase – aún no hemos terminado la pelea, y tu jodida boca sucia y asquerosa, debe de dar sus malditos perdones a jashin

- Idiota – mascullo entre dientes – yo no pienso decir nada, a un puto Dios en el cual no creo. Ni lo pienses

- ¡Zorra despreciable! – acuso el hombre mientras la veía – mujer pecadora y negligente

- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca, que me tiene enferma! – grito esta – yo no me disculpare con tu Dios, no lo pienso hacer jamás así que vete a la mierda – rezongo está a punto de irse.

Pero…

- Bueno, lo haré solo dime una maldita razón que me haga creer en ese Dios idiota – acabó por decir ella.

Kakuzo seguía con la cámara en mano y enfoco a la expresión de sorpresa de Hidan. Quien hubiera pensado, que existían personas con un lenguaje más afilado que el de su amigo de mechas blanquecinas, quien por la expresión que ponía se notaba que no esperaba tal guerra de palabras.

La pelirroja, al notar que este no hablaba se volteo, dispuesta a irse y al fin dar descanso a sus cuerdas bucales que ya se estaban cansadas, de una pelea sin ganas de lucro. Pero entonces sintió una fuerza externa apretujar a su muñeca, y alterada intento zafarse del agarre.

"La golpeara", fue lo que pensaron gran parte de los de la empresa "Akatsuki" al ver tal acto, casi todo preocupados. Los únicos sin inmutarse era Kakuzo – quien solo pensaba en dinero – y extrañamente Deidara. Kisame intento detener la escena, pero entonces escucho la serena voz de Deidara que se le fue dirigida: "No le hará nada" eso fue lo que dijo. Como Deidara, a pesar de no parecerlo era otro cerebro de ese grupo mínimo pero talentoso, no movieron ni un dedo.

Deidara tenía razón, el jashinista jamás encontró a alguien tan vulgar, y que le provocase tantas ganas de mandarlo a la mierda, y darle como parte de su ritual, a ese Dios sediento de sangre. Una cualquiera que insultaba a jashin, que le dejaba sin palabras a él, y que era mejor en el trabajo de insultar. Maldita, desgraciada, desagradable, odiosa e insolente; todas esas características eran las que todo jashinista debería buscar en su conyuge, y por la divinidad de Jashin la tenía enfrente, a los ojos del majestuoso Dios.

Con la fuerza que tenía, que era ciertamente demasiado para la chica la arrastro, y con fuerza le implanto un beso. Un beso que no fue ni dulce, ni nada por el estilo, era tal que sus dientes chocaron entre sí, e hizo que los labios sangraran. Pero pudo retenerla, y profundizar el acto. Un acto que al poco tiempo, ella parecía colaborar.

Pero Hidan. Ay, el pobre, e inocente Hidan acabo tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. La razón, venía de mano de dicha chica de cabellera rojiza, de la pierna fuerte y violenta de esta, y la entrepierna del devoto creyente de Jashin. Y mientras el dolor se extendía a todas las partes de su ser, y se daba cuenta que le costaría levantarse y caminar, lo supo: se había enamorado.

La chica, a pasos rápidos se fue refunfuñando otros tantos insultos. Y kakuzo acababa la filmación con comentarios tales como: "al fin sirves para algo Hidan", o mejor "Con este video me haré rico, cuando lo suba al internet". Pero mientras el avaro, soñaba con sus tantos billetes, no se dio cuenta que la fulana que dejo en el suelo al chico de ojos purpuras, había vuelta, y con la violencia propia de ella, agarro la cámara y la tiro a la carretera, la cual al poco tiempo acabó por ser pisada.

- Ni loca dejaré, que hagas tal cosa, y aún peor si no gano nada – dijo para después volver a irse, tras pisar a Hidan que estaba a su pasar.

- ¡Mi dinero! – grito Kakuzo, mientras veía a la pobre cámara despedazada – nunca tendré la oportunidad de tener un video como ese – volvió a quejarse, y mierda Hidan levántate de una vez idiota – le dijo este mientras lo pateaba en el suelo, haciéndose pagar su berrinche

Entonces el albino, quien seguía con la vista enfrente solo dejo fluir de sus labios una frase: "estoy enamorado"

Kakuzo quiso patearlo más fuerte por decir tales incoherencias. Pero en ese preciso momento una idea paso por su mente. Una sonrisa surco por sus labios.

- Deberías pedirle una cita – dijo con una voz ya más dentro de sus cabales, pero la idea en realidad era la grabación de esta misma, que era a suponer algo similar a lo ocurrido. O bien el rechazo podría valer mucho.

Hidan que estaba en el suelo, se levanto y decidió ir en busca de la chica. Kakuzo quien le robo el celular con cámara a Kisame le siguió por su detrás. Hidan caminaba entre la muchedumbre buscádola, hasta que vio la cabellera rojiza meterse entre la multitud. Oh sí, Hidan estaba enamorado.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya está jejeje. Pues no sé qué tal quedo, pero no me pareció que haya salido tan mal. <strong>

**Espero ver reviews por aquí, y si no les gusto, díganme en que fallé para que mejore en mi próximo intento. Por si les importa, estoy queriendo subir un oneshot por semana, este es mi segundo fic publicado, y el próximo se llamara "Reemplazo" quien tendrá como protagonista a Sai. **

**Me despido. Adiós.**


End file.
